regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Rick Sanchez with Nicole Watterson
Synopsis Rick Sanchez and Nicole Watterson are gonna stop Phoenixperson, Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight, Evil Rick and Evil Nicole. Transcript *(This movie begins with Phoenixperson and Evil Nicole) *'Phoenixperson': So fit for my mood. *'Evil Nicole': If we succeeds... ...the concept of life will changes. By an insane genius. Do you agree with that? *'Nicole': No. Why are you guys planning? *(With Rick Sanchez) *'Rick Sanchez': What are you? Servant of Phoenixperson? *'Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight': That's right. *'Rick Sanchez': Bring it. It's been a long time. *(Rick Sanchez and Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight are punching each other on the fist) *(Title screen: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Rick Sanchez with Nicole Watterson) *'Rick Sanchez': I'm so bored. *'Nicole': Rick? Why are you lying down like this? *'Rick Sanchez': I'm sorry, Nicole. I was just lying down something else. *'Nicole': Yes, you were. *'Rick Sanchez': I know but... *'Nicole': In order to strengthen our work, we work together. *'Rick Sanchez': If that's what you want. What should I do? *'Nicole': You will know that. We're other friends. We have to stick together. Like partners in crime. *'Rick Sanchez': Right. Let's do this. *(At Smith's Garage) *(Rick Sanchez is working on a machine) *'Rick Sanchez': (With his back to Nicole) Nicole, hand me that screwdriver, huh? I'm almost finished making my ionic defibulizer, Nicole. It's gonna be great. *'Nicole': You got it, Rick. (Hands Rick Sanchez a Screwdriver) Here’s a screwdriver. *'Rick Sanchez': Thanks. We got one screw turn… and two screw turns… and… three. There. All done. The Ionic Defibulizer is complete. *'Nicole': Yeah. You are a bit serious about it. *'Rick Sanchez': Yeah. I got a message from Beth. It saids "Morty's arm got injured." I gotta go. *(At St. Gloopy Noops Hospital) *'Rick Sanchez': Morty, what the hell happened to your arm? *'Morty Smith': I don't know, Rick. Someone who shot my arm. But, why? *'Rick Sanchez': I'm not sure. I'll find out soon enough. *(At outside) *'Rick Sanchez': I wonder why would shot my grandson with arm to do that? *(Suddenly, someone kidnapped Rick Sanchez) *(With Nicole) *'Nicole': I wonder where Rick could be? I'm gonna go find him. *(With Rick Sanchez) *(Rick Sanchez woke up) *'Rick Sanchez': Where am I? What happened? *(Phoenixperson arrives) *'Phoenixperson': Hello, Rick. It's been awhile. *'Rick Sanchez': Birdperson, is that you? *'Phoenixperson': My name's not Birdperson anymore. It's Phoenixperson from now on. *'Rick Sanchez': Did Tammy and the Gromflomites resurrected you as a cyborg? *'Phoenixperson': Yes, you are brilliant Rick. *'Rick Sanchez': If that so... ...what are you planning? *'Phoenixperson': You will know that. *(Evil Rick, Evil Nicole and Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight arrives) *'Rick Sanchez': What does this mean? Who are... ...you? *'Phoenixperson': Oh, that's Evil Rick. You know him. This is Evil Nicole and my servant, Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight. *'Rick Sanchez': No way. *'Phoenixperson': It is out of expected. *'Rick Sanchez': Stop joking around! *'Phoenixperson': Shut up! Enjoy as much you want. Evil Nicole, come with me. *(Phoenixperson and Evil Nicole walks away) *'Evil Rick': Yeah. *(With Nicole) *'Nicole': There is no chance but to believe it. *(Someone kidnapped Nicole) *(With Rick Sanchez) *'Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight': Let's do it! This exciting... ...your doomed. *(With Phoenixperson and Evil Nicole) *'Phoenixperson': So fit for my mood. *'Evil Nicole': If we succeeds... ...the concept of life will changes. By an insane genius. Do you agree with that? *'Nicole': No. Why are you guys planning? *'Phoenixperson': Relax. We will not take away your life. *'Evil Nicole': That's right. *'Phoenixperson': You should... ...worried about other things. *'Evil Nicole': Because it is not obedient. *(With Rick Sanchez) *'Rick Sanchez': Just what are you? A servant of Phoenixperson? *'Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight': That's right. *'Rick Sanchez': Bring it. It's been a long time. *(Rick Sanchez, Evil Rick and Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight are fighting each other) *'Evil Rick': Is this only your strength? *'Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight': Such a... ...easy opponent. *'Rick Sanchez': How come you still alive? *'Evil Rick': The Empire has revived me. *'Rick Sanchez': Oh, no. *'Game Driver': Puzzle Fight: Critical Bomber! *(Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight kicks Rick Sanchez) *'Rick Sanchez': Why are you... ...stronger than me? *'Evil Rick': It will make you weak. *'Rick Sanchez': You don't know everything. They will go through anything together. What you said? *'Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight': It is all about strength. And it will become know very much for your own victory. We also know the importance of life. That we cannot just take away our opponent's life. Just like you. Remember, only the weak will not survive in this world. *(With Nicole) *'Evil Nicole': It's delicious. Open your mouth. Why you don't want to eat it? Why are you so stubborn? *'Nicole': Why? You're a enhanced cat? *'Evil Nicole': That is only the way to get you all involve in this. *'Nicole': It will goes like that. *'Evil Nicole': But you are... ...different. *'Phoenixperson': Our plan is perfect! That will nobody can stop us anymore. *(Back with Rick Sanchez) *'Rick Sanchez': But I... ...cannot give up here. *(Back with Phoenixperson and Evil Nicole) *'Nicole': That... *(Rick Sanchez arrives) *'Nicole': Rick..? *'Rick Sanchez': I will take Nicole from this. Are you okay? *'Nicole': I'm fine, thank you. *'Rick Sanchez': Stop all of this. If goes like that... We must stop you. We understand how you feel... You... It is a common being carrying the sorrow for the lost of our beloved. *'Nicole': Rick... *'Evil Nicole': How do you do to stop it? Although you are all together in this... With the power that been collected, our dreams will still comes true. *'Rick Sanchez': It is still not too late... *'Evil Nicole': But we wonder if they all started with you. Because of you being completed. So, don't disturb the experiment. *(Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight and Evil Rick arrives) *'Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight': Let's settle this. *'Rick Sanchez': Do not interfere, Nicole. We will beat you for sure this time. *'Nicole': Rick..? *'Rick Sanchez': Yes. Let's finish it. Are you better than us? Or are we better than you? Let's see who will be. *(Mordecai's Crew arrives) *'Mordecai': Rick, Nicole, take this! *(Mordecai and Amanda Highborn throws a Kyber Portal Gun and Kyber Claws to Rick Sanchez and Nicole) *'Rick Sanchez': What is it? *'Amanda Highborn': It's the Kyber Portal Gun and Kyber Claws. Unikitty found it at the Unikingdom. Since her home is destroyed by Surstar. *'Mordecai': Rick, this Kyber Portal Gun just like your Portal Gun. And, Nicole this Kyber Claws just like your claws. *'Nicole': Thinking ahead guys? Thanks! *'Mordecai': You're welcome. We leave the rest to you. *(Mordecai's Crew runs away) *'Rick Sanchez': Let's go! *'Nicole': Yeah. *'Evil Rick': We got this, Phoenixperson, Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight. *'Phoenixperson': Good luck. *(Rick Sanchez and Evil Rick are fighting each other) *(Nicole and Evil Nicole are fighting each other) *'Evil Rick': Are you done already? You are such a failure. *'Nicole': I just want to have fun with them... I don't think I ever want this kind of power. *'Rick Sanchez': Did you know? Someone teach me a something important. We must protect... ...someone's smile. That's why we stick together. *(Rick Sanchez shoots Evil Rick and Evil Nicole) *'Evil Rick': What? *'Nicole': Rick! Kyber Claws! Kyber Claw Slash! *(Nicole slashes Evil Nicole) *(Evil Nicole is defeated) *'Rick Sanchez': Kyber Portal Gun! Kyber Portal Blast! *(Rick Sanchez shoots Evil Rick) *(Evil Rick is defeated) *'Rick Sanchez': We did it! *'Nicole': Yeah! *'Rick Sanchez': Hahaha! *'Nicole': Yeah. *'Phoenixperson and Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight': (Laughs) *'Rick Sanchez': Why are you laughing? We defeated Evil Rick and Evil Nicole? *'Phoenixperson': True. Look at Evil Rick and Evil Nicole. *'Nicole': What's he talking about, Rick? *'Rick Sanchez': Let's find out shall we, Nicole? *'Nicole': Right. *(Rick Sanchez and Nicole turns Evil Rick’s head and Evil Nicole's head over to reveal wires) *'Rick Sanchez': Here goes nothing. *(Rick Sanchez and Nicole removes the top of Evil Rick’s head and Evil Nicole's head to reveal electronics woven into their brains. They pull out a chips) *'Rick Sanchez': My god! I’ve seen this technology before! This Evil Rick and Evil Nicole are being controlled remotely, puppeteered by somebody else. This is the receivers! *'Nicole': Yeah, but where’s the transmitter? *'Phoenixperson': I have with me. (Shows Rick Sanchez and Nicole a transmitter) *'Rick Sanchez': You have a transmitters with you? *'Phoenixperson': That's right. *'Nicole': Did you controlled Evil Rick and Evil Nicole with the receivers and the transmitters? *'Phoenixperson': That's right. I told the Rabbid Empire to make new weapons called the Empire Receivers and the Empire Transmitters, which both of them are made from Forerunner and Vibranium. *'Rick Sanchez and Nicole': What's Vibranium? *'Phoenixperson': Vibranium is a rare, extraterrestrial metallic ore with energy-manipulating qualities. *'Rick Sanchez': So you told the Empire to make new Forerunner and Vibranium materials together? *'Phoenixperson': Exactly. We also have plenty of Vibraniums. *'Nicole': It's called the Forerunner and Vibranium technology. *'Phoenixperson': Indeed it is. You'll find out soon enough. Gotta go. *(Phoenixperson and Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Rick Sanchez': What the heck was that about? *'Nicole': I have no clue. *'Rick Sanchez': Say, Nicole, can I tell you a secret. *'Nicole': Sure. What's your secret. *'Rick Sanchez': Well, me and Morty are from Dimension C-137 move to a different reality called the replacement dimension. So that me and Morty are forgetting something from Dimension C-137. It was Original Jerry, Original Beth and Original Summer. We accidentally bailed on them. We kinda feel bad for them. *'Nicole': You do? *'Rick Sanchez': Yeah. On one of our adventures, me and Morty basically destroyed the whole. World. So, we bailed on that reality, and we came to this one. Because in this one, the world wasn’t destroyed. And in this one, we were dead. So we came here, a-a-and we buried ourselves, and we took their place. *'Nicole': So, you're not a version of Rick from that replacement dimension? *'Rick Sanchez': I’m better than him. I’m a version of him. I didn't the truth that I'ms not, in fact, their daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter. *'Nicole': Have you told your daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter from the replacement dimension that you and Morty are a version of them from the replacement dimension? *'Rick Sanchez': No way. I can't tell them yet. Their not ready. I'm not sure I am either. *'Nicole': Well, I have a secret too. *'Rick Sanchez': Really? What's yours? *'Nicole': I have powers. *'Rick Sanchez': Really? You have powers? *'Nicole': Yeah. *'Rick Sanchez': Did your family saw you that you have powers from the past? *'Nicole': Yes, Rick, I did. *'Rick Sanchez': You told your family you have powers? *'Nicole': That's right. But, you didn't tell your daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter from the replacement dimension. Did you? *'Rick Sanchez': Yeah. This is will be our secret. We better take it to the grave. *'Nicole': Right. *'Rick Sanchez': Say, Nicole, are you and Richard are estranged? *'Nicole': Who me? No. What's estranged? *'Rick Sanchez': Of a person no longer close or affectionate to someone; alienated and a wife or husband no longer living with their spouse. *'Nicole': Yeah. I am. Say, Rick, can I ask you something. *'Rick Sanchez': Sure. *'Nicole': Well, when Gumball, Darwin and Anais got face freeze after making too many faces with laughing at each other's faces, along with making a lot of noise. After the noise is over that their faces is frozen. So that is why I told them a story about a man who got his face freeze. Their faces won't move because they got a face freeze. *'Rick Sanchez': How did it happened? *'Nicole': Well, it happens at out house. *(Flashback started) *'Nicole': What's going on here? Why are people freaking out about? *'Gumball': How should I know, they don't know what they talking about. *'Nicole': Face me when I'm talking to you, Gumball. turns around with his face down So I can see your face. *'Gumball': Sure, Mom. There's something you should know. *'Nicole': Okay, then. What was it? Huh? Darwin and Anais walk in with face freeze *'Darwin': Hey, Gumball. *'Anais': Oh. Uh, is this a bad time, Gumball? *'Nicole': Oh, I see what's going on here. up Gumball Aha! You just had to keep making faces, didn't ya? You couldn't heed me warning, could ya? *'Gumball': I'm sorry, Mom, we thought it was one of your stories. *'Nicole': The people are freaking out, because you thought I was telling one of me stories?! Why, this makes me so angry! I could just... just... just... ah! anger gives her face freeze No! I can't move my face. I've got face freeze too! *'Richard': What is the hold up in here? *'Gumball': Wait Dad, don't get worked up you could get the face freeze! *'Richard': Face freeze? I thought that was a myth? Ha! Nicole too! laughing hard This is rich! Ha ha ha! Oh. Darwin and Anais, begins laughing very hard and he too gets face freeze Hey, my face! Ah, my face. Oh, great, look at what you've done. crying *'Nicole': Look! Richard has it too! *(All four begin laughing while Richard keeps crying) *'Richard': Hey, it's not funny! Stop laughing! *(Flashback ended) *'Rick Sanchez': Wow. So you got the face freeze along with your family got the face freeze too? *'Nicole': Oh, yeah, we did, Rick. *(Wario Jr., Waluigi Jr. and Count Bleck arrives) *'Nicole': Wario Jr., Waluigi Jr., Count Bleck, what are you three want? *'Wario Jr.': Nothing. There's something you should know. *'Waluigi Jr.': We're the spies of the park. *'Rick Sanchez': Wait, what? *'Count Bleck': We were just giving you important intel about the Rabbid Empire. Until the Rabbid Empire caught us and they know were spies. So Zim's Gang saved us. *'Nicole': So you gave us a important intel about the Rabbid Empire? *'Wario Jr.': Yes. *'Rick Sanchez': Did you guys escape? *'Waluigi Jr.': Yes. *(Donatello arrives) *'Nicole': Oh, hey, Donnie, what's up? *'Donatello': Not much, Nicole. I just found something like the Mutagen. *(Donatello shows them a Super Mutagen) *'Rick Sanchez': What's that? *'Donatello': That's the Super Mutagen. It's a weapon of Shredder. This green substance is an upgraded version of the Mutagen that was created by The Kraang for The Foot, which would be used by Shredder to create his own mutant army. *'Nicole': Wasn't a Super Mutagen is a weapon of The Foot Clan. An upgraded version of the Mutagen that was created by Baxter Fly for Shredder to mutate into Super Shredder? *'Donatello': Why, yes, it is, Nicole. *'Rick Sanchez': How did this happened? *'Donatello': Maybe the flashback will explained. Should I? *'Rick Sanchez': Sure, Donnie. Knock yourself out. *'Donatello': Thanks. *(Flashback started) *'Michelangelo': Hold on! I got this! It's kind of my thing. Okay, so... hmmmmmm... A-HA! Perfect! Enjoy the game, Rad Guy. Snap! I almost forgot about training with Master Splinter... I can't be late again! I better get back to the Lair. Looks like I made it just in time. Maybe even a little early. *'Master Splinter': MICHELANGELO!! You are LATE, Michelangelo. *'Michelangelo': I was coming right back, Master Splinter! I thought I'd just pop a real fast and grab a chocolate horseradish pizza, but THEN I realized-- *'Master Splinter': Ninja do no make excuses. We have wasted enough time, my son. Training begins now! We will be going over basic techniques. Our first lesson is combat. Raphael has offered to be your sparring partner. *'Raphael': Who can say no to a good Mikey pounding? *'Michelangelo': Better watch out, Raph. I've been practicing! I've got my skills on! *'Master Splinter': Approach your brother and attack him. Hajime! You may also attack while in the air or while crouching. Now, let us move on to our next lesson. When you focus your body for a powerful attack, you can perform a technique called-- *'Michelangelo': SHELL KICKERS! *'Master Splinter': ...dakkentaijtsu. *'Michelangelo': I get it Sensei, they're like finishing moves at the end of a combo. Shell Kickers. *'Raphael': ...That is kinda catchy. *'Master Splinter': DAI-KKEN-TAI-JUTSU are performed by holding attack to spin your weapons, then pressing a direction. Practice on Raphael. *'Michelangelo': Alright bro, prepare to have your shell kicked! *'Master Splinter': Upward... Shell Kickers... will send foes into the air, or knock away their shields. The downward Shell Kicker is a very powerful strike. Shell Kicking an enemy forward will disrupt enemies that it collides with. If you must get past your opponent, perform a backwards Shell Kicker. Each... Shell Kicker... has a different effect on your enemy. Learn the correct one for each situation. Defense is equally important. You can block enemy attacks. *'Michelangelo': Awww what!? You mean I gotta let Raph hit me? *'Raphael': Now we're talkin'! *'Master Splinter': If you block, then Raphael will not hit you. Hajime! Blocking is essential, but keep in mind you cannot block projectile attacks. The next technique we will review is Dodge Rolling. This allows a ninja to fit into tight spaces, as well as sneak up on his enemies. First we will focus on movement. Dodge roll to pass this low-hanging barrier. Now, for sneaking. I want you to attack Raphael without him seeing you. Crouch behind boxes to remain undetected. *'Raphael': Owww! I didn't know we were still training! *'Master Splinter': Nor did I say we were not. No, my son, one final test remains for today. Michelangelo. I have placed your comic book atop these boxes. *'Michelangelo': Dino-Men from Outer Space!? I haven't finished it yet! *'Master Splinter': Oh? I had no idea. Scratch the book from that stack of boxes, and you are free to go. Now, to conclude our lesson, please kneel and medicate. *'Michelangelo': Training was extra-AWESOME! Can we do it again!? Especially the part where I get to beat up on Raph? *'Raphael': Grr... it was a lucky shot, that's all! *'Leonardo': Team! We got a mutagen mission! Need you guys on deck. *'Raphael': What's the deal, Leo? *'Leonardo': Donnie's picked up some kind of new super mutagen! *'Donatello': Its properties are OFF the SCALE! I'm getting a trace, but I haven't pinpointed the source... *'Michelangelo': Oh snap, it's a treasure hunt! *'Master Splinter': This is very grave, my sons. You must find the mutagen before our enemy does... who knows what evil they could unleash. *'Raphael': So where to? I'm ready to shell out a beat down! *'Leonardo': The streets! April and Casey went ahead to scout for information... *'Donatello': April and Casey out there... together? Let's hurry! *'Michelangelo': It's go time! Yo, C-dawg... What's up? *'Casey Jones': Something is definitely going on with the Kraang... But I can't figure out what. But if you're looking for mutagen, my guess is it's in TCRI. The bad news is, I scoped a new entrance. Thing is... you won't be able to reach it with a normal jump. You're gonna have to Double Jump. Check this out. It's easy. You just jump a second time while you're in midair. This should get you high enough to reach the TCRI entrance. Later dudes. I got some Kraang to mess up, street-side! *'Michelangelo': Dude hold up... Where did you learn that sweet move!? *'Casey Jones': Eh, saw it in a video game once. GOONGALA! *'Donatello': Fascinating! This must be the Super Mutagen... *'Baxter Stockman': No so fast, Turtles! *'Donatello': Raster Flatscan! *'Baxter Stockman': It's BAXTER ZZZTOCKMAN! Or, it wazzz... And it could be again, onzze Zhredder getzz thizz modified Mutagen! I don't know how you got pazzt Rahzar... but I'll stop myzzelf I have tooo! I've zzill got the Mutagen, you terrapene freakzzz! *'Donatello': Mutagen shouldn't have this strong an effect on inorganic matter! ... This is bad. *'Slash': There you are! Been down here for hours tryin' to find you guys! *'Donatello': Slash? We're kind of in the middle of something... *'Slash': Clam down. I know what's going on. More than you do, at any rate. Shredder's cut a deal with Newtralizer to create some secret weapon. *'Donatello': A secret weapon powered by Super Mutagen!? They'd be unstoppable! *'Slash': ...whatever it is, its bad news. Newtralizer's tech is way outta your league. If you guys place nice, you're toast. Your normal moves ain't gonna cut it. Time to cut loose. Whatever it takes. I was tracking Newtralizer, but lost his trail--you guys need to find that mutagen before Shredder can hand it over. If it's not already too late. *'Donatello': I appreciate the heads-up. Especially considering our... rocky history. *'Slash': ...We'll meet again. *'Master Splinter': Shell Kicking an enemy forward will disrupt enemies that it collides with. *'Raphael': Karai! *'Karai': I'm not here to fight. Shredder's creating a weapon to destroy you--and the the city--and I can't go along with it. Tiger Claw has the Super Mutagen now, and he's handing it off to an alien form Dimension X. They're supposed to meet up at the Docks. *'Raphael': Not if I have anything to say about it... *'Karai': If you Dash, you'll be able to take a shortcut. It should be just down the street. That's all I can say for now. I... have to get back before they realize I'm gone. *'Raphael': ...Thanks Karai. *'April O'Neil': What took you guys so long? *'Michelangelo': I know, right? We didn't even stop for pizza. *'April O'Neil': Tiger Claw is here. He has the Super Mutagen! *'Michelangelo': Phew, just one boss. I was worried we'd have to fight Tiger Claw AND Newtralizer. *'April O'Neil': Newtralizer? I haven't seen-- Wait! He's here too! You have to hurry. *'Michelangelo': Time to get my booyakasha on! *'April O'Neil': Stop! Tiger Claw is too powerful. He's beaten you before -- You need to think strategically. Try to anticipate his moves. See his attacks before he makes them. Then COUNTER them. He's dangerous, guys. Just... be careful. Okay? *'Michelangelo': Uh huh... Tiger Claw'll be all 'Hah!' and I'll be like, 'nuh-uh!' and then he'll be all 'Wha?' *'April O'Neil': Good luck guys... gotta go, Dad wants me home! *'Newtralizer': Yesss. This is an ideal power source for the weapon. Where did you get it? *'Tiger Claw': That is none of your concern. The Shredder trusts you are still on schedule? *'Newtralizer': Of course ROROAK! Now that I have the final component, it shouldn't be long. *'Tiger Claw': And it works? *'Newtralizer': Salamandrian tech is the deadliest in the 10 Dimensions. *'Tiger Claw': Very well. We'll be in touch. Take your time, lizard... The turtles won't be around much longer. *'Raphael': Oh, we'll be here a lot longer than you. *'Tiger Claw': Do you know why you always fail? Your incessant need to talk. SHUT UP AND FIGHT! Heh... no matter. Newtralizer's been in Dimension X our entire battle. Meaning he's WEEKS to complete the weapon. With it, Shredder will have complete control over the Mutagen; able to create whatever he wants. Your days are numbered, Turtles! *'Donatello': We have to find a way to Dimension X! I wonder if TCRI's portal is still active? *'Raphael': Hey Leatherhead! *'Leartherhead': My friends. I'd hoped to find you. Newtralizer is just ahead. He's created some kind of weapon. I wish I could do more to help, but I'm too far too large. He would hear me coming and even I'm no match for that kind of firepower. But you; you are ninja. If you can stay in the shadows, out of sight, you may stand a chance. *'Raphael': I'd prefer to just punch him in his stupid amphibian face, but fair enough... *'Leatherhead': I must keep moving. The Neutrinos will rot int the Kraang Dungeons unlrdd I free them in time. May luck continue to be on your side. *'Newtralizer': There. Complete to Shredder's specifications. ...With a few modifications to ensure he uploads his end of the deal. ...Turtles. I'm surprised they didn't show up sooner. *'Raphael': Gotta get to the portal. Hopefully Shredder hasn't nabbed the Weapon yet. *'Kraang Droid': Kraang, observe that one of the turtles known as "The Turtles" is in possession of the weapon energy source is Super Mutagen. *'Kraang Droid 2': Yes Kraang. I have observed that which was observed by Kraang. *'Kraang Droid': Commence retrieval of the weapon with a level of force that is known as "excessive." *'Raphael': Excessive, huh? Don't mind if I do! *'Master Splinter': It seems fortunate I decided to go for a walk. *'Raphael': Aww, I was just about to trash those Kraang myself. But, uh... thanks. *'Master Splinter': I am glad to see you are safe, my son. *'Shredder': Hear me, Turtles. I believe you have something that belongs to me: the Mutagen Weapon. You should know I have recently learned of Karai's treachery. So I would like to propose a trade. Bring me the Mutagen Weapon to the Construction Site on the East Side, and the girl will not be harmed. *'Master Splinter': ...Miwa! *'Shredder': We'll be waiting for you. Ha ha ha! *'Master Splinter': It is surely a trap, but... *'Raphael': It doesn't matter how many weapons Shredder's got--we'll beat him, Sensei. *'Master Splinter': Thank you, my son. But, Shredder is a formidable opponent. Your life WILL be in danger. I must teach you one final move. One that is sure to prove invaluable agains such a powerful opponent. By expending Chi, you can perform a Special Attack while in midair. This will protect you during jumps and falls. Please remember it. *'Raphael': Never hurts to have more ways to stomp the Foot. *'Master Splinter': You must defeat the Shredder and rescue Miwa. Go now, and remember all you have been taught... *'Shredder': At last you've come; Yoshi's "Ninja Turtles". And the weapon? *'Raphael': Let met if you need suggestions on where to put it! *'Shredder': Ha ha! Such spirit! I suspected no less. That passion is what makes you perfect test subjects for the Weapon. It will be some time before it reaches full power... but even in this limited state, it's more than enough to destroy a few turtles. None will dare defy me once I hold the city in my grasp. Least of all your PATHETIC sensei. *'Karai': Stop this, Father! *'Shredder': SILENCE! You cannot help them this time. I will counter any attack these seito can muster. No use delaying fate any longer. HAJIME! *'Leonardo': Hold on, Karai. I'll have to free in no time. *'Karai': Took you guys long enough. *'Michelangelo': Awwwww yeah, how awesome we are? *'Donatello': I gotta say it... Turtle Power! *'Raphael': What was that? A new catchphrase? Forget it, Donnie. We already have Booyakasha. *'Leonardo': Karai. Come back with us... *'Karai': I--can't, Leo. *'Leonardo': I'm telling you the truth. Hamato Yoshi... Splinter... is your true father. *'Karai': I... I need to do what I think is right in the moment. And it means... helping Shredder. Goodbye, Leo. For now... *'Raphael': After all this, she's still gonna help him? *'Leonardo': She'll come around, Raph. Give her time. Let's go home, Turtles. *'Michelangelo': Turtle POWER! *(Flashback ended) *(At Moon's Interior) *'Spot': My lords, Wario Jr., Waluigi Jr. and Count Bleck has escaped. *'Queen Pig': Are they spies? *'Kamek': Yes. *'Barranco': No matters. We've brought new members to join the Empire. *(Phoenixperson, Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight, Paper King Koopa, Professor Pig and Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega arrives) *'Bowser': Say hello to Phoenixperson, Kamen Rider Another Mized Puzzle Fight, Paper King Koopa, Professor Pig and Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega. *'Bullock Stuts and Geo Stuts': Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega. *'Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega': Hey, Bullock, Geo, it's good to see you again. *'Paper Bowser': You know him? *'Geo Stuts': Of course we knew him. He is my brother's servant. *'Paper Bowser Jr.': How did it happened? *'Bullock Stuts': That's a good question, Paper Bowser Jr. Prepare a flashback! *(Flashback started) *'Bullock Stuts': Excuse us. Are you talking about Brian opened up a Twitter account. That he tweets gather little attention until he makes a racially insensitive remark about a film? *'Offended Man': Yes. Who are you? *'Bullock Stuts': I'm Bullock Stuts. This is my brother, Geo Stuts and my servant, Masked Rider Dark Omega. You're all chasing Brian because he tweeted about a film? *'Offended Woman': Oh, yeah, we all saw it. What have you got in mind? *'Bullock Stuts': Well, me, Geo and Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega are working on a new project. *'Offended Man': What kind? *'Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega': Breeding Amazonz. Maybe if you'll the angry mob will bring happiness to become the new Amazons. *'Geo Stuts': You're the angry mob, right? *'Offended Woman': Oh, yeah. We all are. Does this means we, the angry mob are becoming Amazons? *'Bullock Stuts': Yes. You're all in. *'Offended Man': About time. Let's do this. *'Angry Mob': Right! *(Flashback ended) *'Barranco': So you told the angry mob to become the new Amazons? *'Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega': Yes. *'Bowser': Was there a Breeding Amazonz for the Empire too? *'Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega': Yes. The Breeding Amazonz are yours too. *'King Pig': Good. *'Paper King Koopa': Say, my lords, how about a new 90th leader, 91st leader and 553rd leader? *'Jul': Okay, why? *'Paper King Koopa': Because, that Wario Jr., Waluigi Jr. and Count Bleck are spies of the park. They know our plan and Zim's Gang save them from the Empire. *'Warden Eternal': Okay. Who? *'Paper King Koopa': Me who is King Koopa's counterpart. Principal Cinch and Queen Chrysalis (EG). We'll be the new 90th leader, 91st leader and 553rd leader. *'Ridley': Okay. That will do. *'Paper King Koopa': Yep. We also found something else. *'Argan': What was it? *(Phoenixperson, Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight, Paper King Koopa, Professor Pig and Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega shows the Rabbid Empire a Rabbid Plunger Keyblade, Rabbid Keyblade, Wrath of Dedede, King's Rage, Howling Rival, Tempting Darkness, Gun Keyblades and Energy Sword Keyblade) *'Zelok': What is that? *'Professor Pig': Oh, this? That's Rabbid Plunger Keyblade, Rabbid Keyblade, Wrath of Dedede, King's Rage, Howling Rival, Tempting Darkness, Gun Keyblades and Energy Sword Keyblade. We find it. Here, King Dedede, Bowser, Star Wolf, Ganadorf, got something for you. *(Phoenixperson, Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight, Professor Pig and Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega hands King Dedede, Bowser, Star Wolf and Ganadorf a Wrath of Dedede, King's Rage, Howling Rival and Tempting Darkness) *'King Dedede': Thanks. Just as always wanted. *'Professor Pig': What do we do with the Rabbid Plunger Keyblade, Rabbid Keyblade, Gun Keyblades and Energy Sword Keyblade? *'Barranco': We'll use the Rabbid Plunger Keyblade, Rabbid Keyblade, Gun Keyblades and Energy Sword Keyblade to make Empire Gun Keyblades along with Rabbid Plunger Keyblade, Rabbid Keyblade and Energy Sword Keyblade. This will be made from Forerunner and Vibranium. *'Bowser Jr.': Good idea. Let's get to it. *(At Park) *'Benson': Did you defeated Evil Rick and Evil Nicole? *'Rick Sanchez': Yes. We just saw Phoenixperson. That Tammy and the Gromflomites resurrected him as a cyborg. *'Benson': It's that bad? *'Nicole': Yes. Also, Wario Jr., Waluigi Jr. and Count Bleck are here to join us and gave us important intel of the Rabbid Empire. *'Benson': Wonderful. Say, Wario Jr., Waluigi Jr., Count Bleck, wanna join the park? *'Wario Jr.': Yes. *'Rick Sanchez': Well, we have found the receivers from Evil Rick and Evil Nicole. *'Nicole': Oh, yeah... We wonder where Zeb is? *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Rick Sanchez with Nicole Watterson' Secret Ending *'Ultron Omega': Hello there. Are you Bizzaro and Parasite? *'Parasite': Why, yes we are. Who're you? *'Lord Vortech': I'm Vortech. That's Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick and The Shadow. Are you wanna join us? *'Parasite': That's right. *'Infinite': Good. How about if you join us? *'Parasite': Why? *'Ultron Omega': To join the Rabbid Empire. *'Bizzaro': Me, Bizzaro we're out. *'Parasite': Here we go. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, The Shadow, Bizzaro and Parasite are teleported away) *(End of Secret Ending) Secret Ending 2 *(At Metroburg) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Metroburg to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Wario Jr., Waluigi Jr. and Count Bleck got a job at the park. *Phoenixperson, Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight, Paper King Koopa and Professor Pig are joining the Rabbid Empire. *It is reveal that Rick and Morty has bailed on Original Jerry, Original Beth and Original Summer from Dimension C-137. *It is reveal that Nicole has powers from the past. *It is reveal that Nicole and Richard are estranged. *It is reveal that Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega's Bullock Stuts' servant. *It is revealed Wario Jr., Waluigi Jr. and Count Bleck are spies of the park. *Travis Willingham and Tom Kenny reprise their role as Bizzaro and Parasite. Gallery Pheonixperson.jpg|Phoenixperson Nicole limit cans.png|Evil Nicole AnotherPara-DX1.png|Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight Sexiest gumball face.png|Gumball's face freeze The Safety 13.png|Darwin's face freeze The Friend 42.png|Anais' face freeze Question32.png|Nicole's face freeze Psycho Face.png|Richard's face freeze 10926366 349123225290940 37737198778502737 n.jpg|Super Mutagen Paper King Koopa.png|Paper King Koopa Professor pig 240.png|Professor Pig Kamen rider amazon dark omega by nikiludogorets-dboie9f.jpg|Masked Rider Amazon Dark Omega Rabbid keyblade by killtastikk.jpg|Rabbid Plunger Keyblade and Rabbid Keyblade Keyblade set 4 by 6spiritking.jpg|King Dedede's Wrath of Dedede, Bowser's King's Rage, Star Wolf's Howling Rival and Ganadorf's Tempting Darkness B024a6d817f7144cd5b9edb3b1a28c53-d2ytjgp.jpg|Gun Keyblades Energy sword keyblade by suburbbum.jpg|Energy Sword Keyblade Teen Titans Go Figure! Page 11.jpg|Bizarro Teen Titans Go Figure! Page 14.jpg|Parasite Category:Crossovers Category:Movies